Ricky Banderas
| birth_place = Bayamon, Puerto Rico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Super Crazy | debut = 1997 | retired = }} Ricky Banderas (born Gilbert Cosme on May 25, 1975) is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler who wrestled in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) from 2006-2018. He has also wrestled in the International Wrestling Association (Puerto Rico), Wrestling Society X and Lucha Underground. Professional wrestling career International Wrestling Association (1999- 2006) "El Mesias" as he was also known debuted in IWA in 1999 as "El Patriota" Ricky Banderas after spending some time in ECW. Was popular with the fans and teamed with Los Boricuas off and on. Then he teamed with Gran Apolo & Habana as "Nueva Generacion" and winning the IWA Tag Team Championship 3 times. He later turned heel on August 21, 2000 in Levittown, Puerto Rico and joined Los Intocables with Miguel Perez, Jesus Castillo & Pain. Later on in late-2001 he teamed with Shane as the Brothers in Pain (Los Hermanos en Dolor) to feud with Chicky Starr, Victor The Bodyguard & Savio Vega. When Ray Gonzalez entered IWA in the summer of 2002 under the mask of Rey Fenix he challenged "El Mesias" to a title match at Golpe de Estado 2002 (which Banderas lost the title in the best match of 2002 in Puerto Rico during a downpour). Banderas turned heel on January 6, 2003 after he beat Gran Apolo to regain the IWA Heavyweight Championship and stood as a heel for much of 2003. Feuded with Victor The Bodyguard, Ray Gonzalez,Vampiro and Shane. Got kicked out of Savio Vega's La Compania on October 9, 2003 in Cayey, Puerto Rico. Fought with Slash Venom all over Puerto Rico and recruited Vampiro to team with him vs Apolo & Slash Venom as well. When Ray Gonzalez reformed the New Millennium Family in the IWA Banderas also feuded with Hangman Hughes, Kasey James, El Diamante and Bison Smith for much of 2004. In 2005 Banderas turned heel and led the new La Cruzz Del Diablo with Spectro, Exxuss, Diabolico & Cruzz and fought both Savio Vega's group & Ray Gonzalez' group. When 2006 started he & Cruzz fought over the #1 contender spot for the IWA Heavyweight Championship then held by Savio Vega. Cruzz beat Banderas to win the spot and Banderas left the company after the loss. He made his return to IWA on January 6, 2007. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2006-2018) Ricky began in AAA as Muerte Cibernetica having been brought into the company by Cibernético to take out his long time rival La Parka II Muerte wore a modified Parka mask at times, and feuded with Parka for months leading up to the main event of TripleMania XIV. Parka triumphed in the mask mask, just as he did previous with Cibernetico, and Muerte's renamed himself Asesor Cibernetica at the moment (though it didn't catch on.) This is the classic "foreigner brought in under a mask to lose to a big star (to the surprise of few)" storyline, but Banderas had gotten positive reviews for his work and was part of the company post mask-loss. With Cibernetico unable to compete due to injuries, Asesor Cibernetica had threatened to take the leadership of La Secta from him, he was able to seize control of the group after convincing the group to turn on Cibernetico. Although some members decided against him taking the leadership of the group and eventually separated from it Muerte Cibernetica was considered the leader of the group until his release. After being leader of La Secta for some time he was involved in an angle with La Secta's former leader which had him being "killed" by Cibernetico, this was used as an kayfabe to explain his release of the company due to his return to IWA. On March 21, 2018 Ricky announced on his Facebook page that he had left AAA. Wrestling Society X (2006) Banderas debuted on the WSX TV Tapings, his Gimmick being that of a disgrunted disfigured man and started a feud with former tag team partner Vampiro, after assaulting him and setting his face on fire, while accusing Vampiro of his disfiguration, this was explained in an interview with Banderas where he claimed that Vampiro rigged a casket with explosives during a match (the match itself is kayfabe it never happened so is the supposed disfiguration which is just part of this gimmick) and the resulting explosion did the damage to his face. On November 15, 2006, Banderas won the WSX Championship in Los Angeles, CA. This was his first official match in Wrestling Society X, making him the first person to win a title in his debut. He is the first wrestler to reach this milestone in the promotion's short history. Lucha Underground (2014-present) In September 2014, Cosme began working for Lucha Underground under a mask and the ring name Mil Muertes. In storyline, Muertes' real name was Pasqual Mendoza, whose entire family died in an earthquake in Mexico City, when he was seven years old. He debuted on the episode, which aired on November 6, 2014, accompanied by Catrina as his valet. He was then involved in a major rivalry with Fénix (punctuated by Catrina's turning on him and aligning herself with Fénix), which concluded when Fénix defeated him in a "Grave Consequences" casket match that aired on March 18, 2015. After being "resurrected" by Catrina, Muertes returned and on April 19, 2015, at Ultima Lucha, Lucha Underground's season one finale, defeated Prince Puma to win the Lucha Underground Championship. During the season two premiere on January 27, 2015, Muertes successfully defended the Lucha Underground Championship against Ivelisse despite spearing Catrina. On August 5, 2015 Muertes was defeated by Fénix for the Lucha Underground Championship. On Lucha Underground Monster Meets Monster Muertes fought Matanza Cueto for the Lucha Underground Championship to a No Contest. At Lucha Underground Graver Consequences Muertes was defeated by Matanza Cueto for the Lucha Underground Championship in a Graver Consequences Casket Match. At Ultima Lucha Dos part 2 Muertes defeated King Cuerno in a Death Match. On November 16, 2016 Muertes was lastly eliminated by Sexy Star in Aztec Warfare for the Lucha Underground Championship. At Lucha Underground Bulls Of Boyle Height Muertes was involved in a Battle of the Bulls Tournament Fatal Four-Way Match with was won by The Mack. On a Lucha Underground Taping Muertes was defeated by Prince Puma in a Street Fight. On Lucha Underground Taping Muertes was involved in the Cueto Cup Second Round where he defeated Paul London. Muertes defeated Jeremiah Crane in the Third Round of the Cueto Cup but was defeated in Fourth Round by Pentagon Dark. Then, Captain Velasquez (Catrina's mother) asked her daughter to reclaim the Gauntlet from Cage. At Ultima Lucha Tres Part IV, Muertes defeated Cage and Jeremiah Crane in a Triple Threat Elimination Match to win the Gauntlet. However, after the match he was attacked by King Cuerno, who stole the Gauntlet. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Mesias Splash'' **''Straight To Hell'' (Leaping Reverse STO) **''La Patriota'' **Reverse Figure Four Leglock **''Dagger Through The Heart / Reaper's Trident'' **Chokeslam **Cradle piledriver **Sitout Facebuster **Dragon Suplex **Spinebuster **Superkick **Shoulderbreaker **Electric Chair Drop **Samoan Drop **Mist *'Nicknames' **"El Mesias" **"The Monster" **The Man of 1000 Deaths *'Tag teams and stables' **La Cruz del Diablo - with Diabolico **Nueva Generacion - Nueva Gran Apolo **La Secta **La Legión Extranjera *'Managers' **James Mitchell (TNA) **Catrina (Lucha Underground) *'Theme music' **"Summer Overture" by Clint Mansell Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion' **AAA World Heavyweight Champion (4 times) **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Pagano *'International Wrestling Association (Puerto Rico)' **IWA Puerto Rico Heavyweight Champion (5 times) **IWA Puerto Rico Intercontinental Champion (3 times) **IWA Puerto Rico Hardcore Champion (8 times) **IWA Puerto Rico Tag Team Champion (4 times) - with Gran Apolo (3), Glamour Boy Shane (1) *'Wrestling Society X' **WSX Champion (1 time)(Last) *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) *'PCW ULTRA' **PCW ULTRA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) See also *Ricky Banderas' event history External links and references *Ricky Banderas profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:1975 births Category:1997 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Unida alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Valerie Office alumni Category:X-Project alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Qatar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Superstar alumni Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:AAA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Promociones EMW alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:KAOZ Lucha Libre alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Wrestle Gate Pro alumni